Ascend
by existence555
Summary: Their love overcomes any and all obstacles. Together, they will achieve their dreams. NaruHina iPod challenge.


**A/N: As always, I turn to iPod challenges in my time of need for inspiration! Here are the rules that I follow: **

****put your iPod/MP3 device/radio/illegal online streamer/computer on shuffle, and write one drabble for each of the ten songs that comes up. You only have the duration of the song to write it, and there's no skipping.****

****And, there you have it. Review, please! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Fearless – Taylor Swift<strong>

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted desperately. "You need to fend him off while I heal Naruto!"

The dark haired kunoichi didn't bother turning around. Instead, she turned to the enemy shinobi.

"I won't let you hurt him," Hinata told him.

"You'll be dead in no time," he chuckled. "Worthless ninja like you can't stop me."

"I won't let you hurt him," she repeated, this time with more determination.

One bloody battle later, Hinata staggered toward Naruto and Sakura, wounds covering her entire body.

"Is Naruto okay?" she asked, wincing when she opened her mouth.

In that moment, Sakura learned the meaning of true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a G6 – Far East Movement<strong>

Hinata has never _seen_ so much alcohol.

So, naturally, she is beyond drunk when Naruto accidentally bumps into her.

"Hinata?" he asks, surprised. "Is that you?"

"No," she laughs. "I'm Hinata!"

Naruto grins and shakes his head.

"I think you need to get home," he tells her. "Come on, I'll walk you."

"I can't go home!" Hinata exclaims, fear suddenly clouding her eyes. "He'll kill me if I come inside like this."

"Then you're coming to my apartment," Naruto says firmly. "But you can't stay here."

And when he takes her hand, she feels like she can fly.

* * *

><p><strong>When I Grow Up – Pussycat Dolls<strong>

Hinata was never allowed to dream.

As the Hyuga heiress, her life was planned for her the minute she was born.

Naruto never had anything but his dreams.

As a jinchuriki, people feared him too much to see that he was just a little boy.

At only seven years old, fate has put heavy burdens on their shoulders.

Hinata runs off one day, only to find a lonely Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata!" he calls. "Are you okay?"

She blushes, too embarrassed to turn around.

"Y-Yes," she replies.

"When I'm Hokage, I'll make sure everybody smiles all the time," Naruto promises. "Especially you!"

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata says.

That day, she trains hard. She knows that if she ever wants to truly give Naruto her heart, she'll have to be stronger than her father.

* * *

><p><strong>HeroHeroine – Boys Like Girls**

Naruto had returned, victorious.

Finally, everybody was taking notice of him. He had saved Konoha.

Girls were swooning, shinobi were in awe, and his friends proclaimed that they had known he was destined for great things.

The first person to believe in him took this moment to gather her courage.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called.

He turned around, and started walking towards her.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"You're a hero," Hinata told him, softly.

Naruto took a moment to study her light eyes, and found nothing but admiration and love.

"You're a hero, too," he replied. "You were awesome, Hinata!"

"I think that would make me a heroine," Hinata giggled.

"You were still awesome," Naruto shrugged.

Hinata couldn't hold back any longer; she pulled him close and kissed him.

Her hero kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Stand It – Never Shout Never<strong>

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Hinata, over here!"

Hinata blushed as everyone in the restaurant turned to look at her. She raised her hand in acknowledgement so that Naruto would stop shouting.

As she made her way to the table, her cheeks only got warmer.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Naruto told her.

He stood up to envelop her in a hug, enthusiastically lifting her up.

"Naruto-kun, people are staring," Hinata whispered.

"Of course they are," Naruto replied. "They think you're cute, too!"

Hinata giggled; Naruto was immune to embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Day – Daniel Powter<strong>

Hinata did not curse loudly, nor did she slam doors, but Naruto could always tell when she was angry. Rather the opposite of most people, Hinata became more reserved, and much clumsier.

When Naruto heard the mug shatter, he rushed downstairs, because he knew something was wrong.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed. "I'll clean it up."

She turned around to go find the broom.

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's wrong? Is it the family again?"

She said nothing, which meant that Naruto was correct.

"I swear, I am going to beat up your father one day," he growled, pulling her into a warm embrace.

That was enough to make Hinata smile.

* * *

><p><strong>S.O.S. – ABBA<strong>

"I have to go," Naruto said, slowly. "Konoha forces… They need me."

Hinata swallowed hard; she had been expecting this.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she replied. "But, you're right. That's why I packed."

"There's no way you're coming to the front lines!" Naruto protested. "You haven't even healed from your last battle."

"There's no way I'm not coming," Hinata declared.

She put a finger on his lips when he tried to say something else.

"They need you," Hinata said. "I need you, too."

Although he would never admit it when she was already hurt, Naruto knew he needed her just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>When Will My Life Begin (Tangled) – Mandy Moore<strong>

Hinata had always found her days rather mundane. Even as a kunoichi, she never felt that anything was particularly special.

Once she met Naruto, _everything_ seemed special. The swing set where he sat alone, the small shop where he ate ramen, and every place where he played a prank.

She might have been born years ago, but Hinata's life really began once she looked into Naruto's lonely, blue eyes.

Beneath his boisterous façade, she sensed a kindred soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh No More – Mumford &amp; Sons<strong>

She sat by his hospital bed, sobbing.

"Hinata?"

It was a ghost of a word, forced out, but Hinata's eyes brightened immediately.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. "You're up!"

"Don't cry," he told her.

"Y-You almost died!" Hinata protested. "Of course, I'm crying!"

She had a tendency to stutter when distressed.

"I'm alive," Naruto reminded her.

He used his remaining strength to lean towards her. Hinata kissed him, and he tasted the salt of her tears. When she pulled away, she managed a shaky smile.

"Much better," Naruto said, before slipping into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Marry You – Bruno Mars<strong>

Naruto had lost count of how many dates they'd gone on, but the habit still resurfaced.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked, helping his barely conscious girlfriend get back on her feet.

"W-What?" Hinata replied. "What happened?"

The blonde man sighed and reached inside his pocket again.

"I pulled out this ring," he explained. "And I was about to ask…"

Naruto's sentence trailed off as Hinata's eyes slid shut again, and he reached out to break her fall.

Two minutes later, she regained consciousness, and Naruto was determined to finish his proposal.

"I want to marry you," he declared. "So, what do you say?"

Hinata took a deep breath, forced her eyes wide open, and managed to form the one word Naruto wanted to hear.

"Yes."


End file.
